Sleet Childhood Memories
by Riyu-sama
Summary: Kazuki has always been inlove w/ his step brother Jin, but what does Jin really feel about Kazuki?   Pairing: KazukiXJin -more to come?- Band: ScReW
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Title: Childhood**

**Author: Vheira13**

**Pairing/s: KazukiXJin -**more to come!-

**Band/s: ScReW**

**Summary: **Kazuki has always been inlove w/ his step brother Jin, but what does Jin really feel about Kazuki?

**Warning: **I Don't really know?... Umm, maybe just some bad language and little kissing... And of course BoyxBoy scene's

**Disclaimer: I OWN ALL Of THEM!**-Well, literally no.- **And Live Inside My house, sleep w/ me in bed and etc.!** - In my dreams.- (-_-)

_Kazuki POV :_

~I never expected myself to simply fall in love w/ a simple childhood friend. But, Damn! w/ the wrong person. My own brother! Even if we're not related by blood but, by bond, though it is simply unacceptable, we had been friends since we were just kids! Even our parents were in good terms w/ each other. But, still falling in love w/ your own brother cannot be accepted. Jin only became my step brother because; when we were still kids he had a car accident w/ his parents. Their car fell off a cliff and Jin was the only one who survived the accident and since both of his parents died and they didn't have any relatives nearby my parents adopted him as my older brother. It hurts, it hurts too much! T^T to have a forbidden and unrequited love…. My life and heart will always be in sorrow because of the agony I'm in and my relationship w/ Jin will always be the same and never in my life will it ever change. ~

Jin: KA-ZU-KI! Hayaku hayaku! Wake up already, were going to be late for school!

-The little guy was crying over his brother waking him up. Making his lazy butt get off bed and straighten himself up for school-

Kazuki: Ah, no… 10 more mins. I'm still sleepy. I don't want to go to school today.

-The youngest said changing positions trying to ignore his brother as he was laying down on his soft bed trying to convince Jin to skip school and just sleep the whole day off.-

Jin: NO! You are getting up, taking a bath and we are going to school right NOW!

-Jin said as he abruptly pulled his little brother's hand off bed and making him fall down on the cold and hard floor-

Kazuki: Aaahh! That hurt! What the hell do you think you're doing!

Jin: Shut up and get your lazy butt moving in the bathroom!

-He said as he was pulling kazuki's arm to go inside the bathroom-

Kazuki: Ok, Alright! You win. I'm going I'm going….

-Kazuki, after losing to his older brother went inside the bathroom to take a bath and have his personal hygiene. Went outside the bathroom wearing his uniform already and saw that Jin was sitting on his bed preparing his stuff. Putting all the materials he needed for school inside his bag.-

Kazuki: Ah! Jin, you don't have to do that… I'll take care of my own stuff.

-Said while drying his hair w/ a towel coming out of the bathroom.

Jin: That's ok; I'm used to fixing your stuff in the morning.

-Said w/o even looking at Kazuki while still arranging his stuff.

Jin: I've been doing this ever since we were kids! You should at least be used to me already.

-Said while smiling at the youngest and gradually going towards him handing his bag w/ gentle smile dancing on his face.

Jin: Hurry up and get ready. I'll make breakfast!

Kazuki:? Umm… Hai! Aniki!

-After getting ready and going down the stairs. Kazuki went to the kitchen and found that his brother was almost finished preparing breakfast, and that their lunch boxes were already in the table neatly prepared.

Kazuki: Ohayou gozaimasu Jin~onii~sama!

-Said while running toward his brother and hugging him tightly from the back.

Jin: ah, Kazuki don't startle me! I can't cook properly let go of me….

Kazuki: hmmm… I won't let go until you say good morning to me

-Said w/ a little malice going through his face and tightly hugging Jin even more

Jin: Hai, Hai ohayou gozaimasu Kazuki…

Kazuki: ~Smile~ what's for breakfast?

-Said while peeking at his brother work.

Jin: I'm making your favorite.

-Jin replied smiling, he knew very well how to get Kazuki all happy and hyped up for school days. For it wouldn't be good if his little brother was sleeping or making trouble at school all because he pushed him off bed and made him go to school when he felt all sleepy or lazy.

Kazuki: WAH! Uso?

Kazuki gasped as he suddenly pushed Jin lightly to get a better view of his food.

Jin: Ah, Kazuki don't nudge me!

Kazuki: Jin~san! Honto ni daisuki dayo!

~kiss~

Jin: ~Blush~

While the two brothers were taking their time together, waiting for Jin to finally finish their meal. And after a few minutes they ate a wonderful breakfast together prepared by the very talented Jin. Though while enjoying their selves w/ a delicious and well prepared meal. The two forgot the time and only realized that it was already getting late because of the alarm in Jin's phone.

Jin: Shit! Were late!

~Said while still chewing some of his food. Kazuki was surprised by his brothers sudden reaction was very shocked and does not know what to do… Jin ate very fast, took his stuff and Kazuki out of the house to get to school on time.

-At school-

Kazuki waited at his usual waiting place, at the school rooftop. Where he and Jin would usually eat together, He was waiting very eagerly for his older brother to come, was very tired and hungry from of all his teachers nagging and scolding. The youngest was suppose to go down and look for his brother though suddenly, when he was about to open the door someone suddenly slammed it open hitting him directly on the forehead. (Ouch!) Kazuki fell on the hard floor when he was hit by the door, making him very angry.

Kazuki: Ah! WTF?

~Looks up

Jin: Kazuki~chan! Gomen ne! Honto ni gomenasai! I'm so late…

Jin said when he came running up from the stairs, he saw Kazuki sitting on the cemented floor which he helped get up.

Kazuki: You're late! I was supposed to go down and look for you! I was worried!

Kazuki said as he was helped up from the floor by his brother.

Jin: I'm really sorry zuki~chan, I had a lot of thing to do and my teacher made me do some errands.

Jin replied back sadly to Kazuki w/ a very innocent look and still holding on to his hand.

Kazuki: Never mind, it's not like we don't have any time to have lunch together anymore…

~Looked away from Jin blushing.

Jin: Hai! Arigato zuki~chan! ~Smile~

The two spends lots of time together eating and talking about their day in school. Kazuki mostly talked about how he hates it when he's teachers scold and nags him on every little wrong thing he does and how irritating it is that he's always the one he's teacher bugs at the classroom.

Kazuki: He sucks! I hate our teacher SO FUCKING MUCH! I can't believe he always me calls at recitations and stuff!

-Said while chewing some of his food.

Jin: Kazuki, don't talk w/ your mouth full! Its looks so unpleasant…

Jin said while trying to calm his little brother down. Jin was much more matured in personality then Kazuki. This is why he is one of the role models in their school, very popular and favored by all the teachers. And as for Kazuki, well very popular like Jin too, though in an opposite direction, he is favored by mostly just sport teachers and of course by other schools too. He is one of the most important athlete's in their school, very popular by all gender!

Kazuki: Don't talk to me like you don't do it either! You just did the same just this morning.

Still not listening to his brother and shoving some more food into his mouth while talking.

Jin: That was just because we were in a hurry! And if I didn't do that we'll definitely be late, you know!

Jin said in a somewhat surprised voice, really didn't mean to do it; just that he really didn't want to be late for school. And it wouldn't be good for your record to have at least one late.

Kazuki: I don't care… As long as Jin~chan does it even at least just once, that means I can do it too. And whenever I want it…

Kazuki said as he was gradually leaning forward to his brother. Looking directly into his light brown eyes and suddenly pinching very hard on his white soft cheeks.

Jin: Ah! Yamero! Itai yo zuki~chan!

Getting all teary in his eyes, Kazuki only laughed and smiled at Jin's facial reactions. Looked really cute and irresistible to resist his very childish actions, while Kazuki was too busy pinching his brothers own cheeks, he tripped his legs and lost balance of himself and fell down on his brother, well not literally. Because when he was about to fall on Jin he stopped himself by letting go of Jin's cheeks and quickly palming those on the floor so his weight wouldn't fall on his small brother, when Kazuki fell out of balance Jin also fell down, Though he didn't do anything to prevent himself from falling on the hard floor. (Imagine their beautiful little position there… *Q*)

Kazuki: J-jin…

Still staying from his position above his older brother and blushing intensely, almost crimson red.

Jin: Ka-Kazuki-kun…

Jin was also blushing, scarlet red and there were no more exchange of words after saying each other's name. Kazuki felt his heart beat faster and faster every minute. And Jin's also, they're cheeks flushed and none of them did anything to move from their positions. The youngest stared deeply into his brothers eyes slowly leaned closer to see its face more, closer and closer Kazuki went to his brother trying to have their faces more contact and Jin did absolutely nothing to stop him. And was so close, close to Jin's face the tips of their noses were almost touching and they're lips could already touch each other's breaths. Kazuki felt this moment as a chance, a chance to finally kiss his brothers lips and enjoy all the wondrous things he have imagined w/ it all this time. He looked so vulnerable and Jin's eyes looked darker.

Kazuki was about to kiss Jin, but suddenly footsteps could be heard from the stairs and its sounds were coming closer and closer, Kazuki quickly pulled away from Jin as he heard the footsteps and sat on the floor.

Yori-chan: Kaichou! Are you here?

Asked a girl while she barged in the rooftop's door, her name is Yori, Yori Nagasaki. A classmate of Jin and also the class vice president

Jin: Hai!

Jin said suddenly sitting up w/ a flushed cheek and looking up to yori.

Yori: Are finished eating lunch? The teachers need us again… We still have a lot of errands to do… -sigh-

Jin: Ah, ok…

Jin stood up and shook some dirt off his uniform and looked at Kazuki w/ a slightly depressed face.

Jin: Zuki~chan, gomen ne… I have to go already…

He said w/ a sad voice, Kazuki stood up holding their lunch boxes sighing and gently patting his older brother's shoulder.

Kazuki: That's ok Jin… Just meet up w/ me after school ok?

Smiled Kazuki, he looked at yori and also gave her a smile, she blushed and quickly looked away from Kazuki. And suddenly on holding Jins arms in a somewhat cuddly girlfriend boyfriend style and changing her voice in a cutesy tone which was very irritating for Kazuki, but still tried to keep his cool.

Yori: Jin~chan –Said while holding tighter on Jins arms-

Let's go already! The teachers are going to scold us!

Jin: Ah, hai hai yori-chan, I know how much you hate getting scolded

Jin smiled not caring about how yori hugged his arm and how irritated Kazuki was about it. Though he didn't know because Kazuki never showed Jin that part of his attitude towards yori and how much he hates it when she clings on too much to him.

Kazuki: You better go now. –Smile- The teachers might get mad if you stay any longer…

Jin & Yori: Ok!

Jin waved goodbye to Kazuki and left w/ yori still hugging him. Kazuki felt really jealous and furious over that little slut but, he couldn't let Jin know about it because he always that they might have ended up fighting over it or something like that and he wouldn't want his brother to get mad at him, Jin is really scary when he's mad and definitely Kazuki would perish if Jin were to ever explode on him. Kazuki sighed and looked at a watch on his wrist it was almost time for lunch break to end. So Kazuki lifted his other belongings along w/ Jin's lunch box and exited the rooftop, wishing that school was already over so he can spend some more time w/ his beloved Jin~chan, because definitely school was eating up all the free time they had together and constantly made the two of them do other errands and stuff.

-At home-

Jin and Kazuki are at their house, after taking a bath when they got home and ate dinner, Jin was the one who cleaned the dirty dishes they ate from because Kazuki is a lazy bum who after eating dinner immediately slumps his whole body at their couch in the living room.

Jin: Kazuki! Are you going to bed already?

Kazuki: Not yet, I'm not sleepy yet…

Kazuki answered to his brother while staring at the ceiling of their house doing nothing. Jin just finished cleaning their plates and dried off his hands w/ a towel in their kitchen, then went to the living room to check up on his little brother Kazuki still staring out in total awe at their house ceiling.

Jin: You should go to sleep already, it's getting late…

The oldest said to his younger brother looking at the ceiling w/ both of his hands behind his head and laying lazily on the couch.

Kazuki: I don't want to…

Kazuki answered to Jin w/ a pout, he stared at his brother w/ a pair of puppy dog eyes and sat up on the couch. Jin went closer to Kazuki and sat beside him on the living room couch. Looking serious and giving Kazuki a somewhat cold gaze.

Jin: No.

Kazuki was not about to lose to his brothers strictness so in addition he went closer to Jin and make a much cuter puppy dog eyes, he changed his voice to a childish tone.

Kazuki: Please… -smile-

Jin only pouted and did the same also to Kazuki, making a very cute pair of puppy dog eyes, pouting and changing his voice. Only much more cuter than Kazuki's because literally he can do it way better than his little brother.

Jin: Aww… Zuki~chan pwease (please)….

It was a battle on who would be the cutest then who. And definitely it was Jin's win, pinned down his little brother and made him do exactly what he was told. Making Kazuki go up stairs to his room and go to bed.

-Kazuki's bedroom.-

Kazuki: Jin~san!

Kazuki shouts out his older brother's name calling him from his room, while sitting on his nice soft bed with both legs crossed. Jin comes in Kazuki's room running. Trying to find out what his spoiled little brother wants from him now.

Jin: What?

Jin asks as he goes inside Kazuki's room and sits beside him on his bed. As Jin was sitting on his little brothers bed Kazuki took a hold of him and hugged him down to his bed like a teddy bear and cuddling down to him really tight.

Jin: Kazuki! Let go of me!

Jin said as he tried to free himself from Kazuki's death hug, the youngest only ignored his brother's words and hugs him, while trying to pull his blanket towards the two of them and covering their bodies w/ its warmth.

Kazuki: Sshh… Just be good and sleep w/ me tonight ok?

Kazuki replied back to his brother ear in a very seductive and gentle voice. Jin blushed and stopped from his movements while Kazuki tried to turn off the lamp beside his bed.

Kazuki: I'm so happy to cuddle w/ my teddy bear tonight.

Kissing his brother's cheek Kazuki hugged Jin tighter only to make him blush even more like a cherry.

Jin: Baka Kazuki…. I'll be sure to get you from this…

Kazuki: Hai Hai, but this time… Just let me sleep w/ you. Oyasuminasai Jin~chan ~Kiss~

~End~


	2. Chapter 02: Unlucky Day

**Author: Vheira13****  
><strong>**Pairing: Kazuki X Jin****  
><strong>**Title:**Sleet Childhood Memories  
><strong>Chapters:** 02/?  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Kazuki has always been inlove w/ his step brother Jin, but what does Jin really feel about Kazuki?  
><strong>Warning:<strong>I Don't really know?... Umm, maybe just some bad language, little kissing... And of course BoyXBoy scene's!  
><strong>Disclaimer: I<strong>**OWN**** ALL of THEM! -**Well literally no.- **And They Live inside my house,****sleep w/ me in bed****, and etc.! -In my dreams...- (-_-)**

**Chapter 02: Unlucky Day**

I woke w/ a slight feeling of dizziness, like my head was spinning around and my room is... So bright actually, I look around and found Jin sleeping in my arms; I saw him w/ his body crouched towards mine and his hands near his lips covering it w/ his fingers. I smiled at scene before me, I never usually wake up early or before Jin, must be pretty lucky today. slowly I moved my arm away from Jin, gently holding on his head and putting it on my pillow then, I sitting up staring at him in total awe. Wondering what he was dreaming about. I brushed some strands of his hair that was covering his face so I can get a better view, seeing Jin's peaceful face in sleep made me feel warm inside and made butterflies flutter in my stomach. I bent down towards him and gave a small kiss on his forehead. Before walking away and going down to the kitchen, making a nice warm cup of coffee.

I sat on our living room couch, watching the beautiful sceneries in our window. Looking at the tall green tree outside it had many long branches and one of them had a nest of family birds resting on it. I took a sip of my coffee and started thinking about Jin. Maybe I shouldn't have left him alone in my room. I could have just sat there and stared at his cute little sleeping face till he woke up completely embarrassed and radish pink for sleeping in my bed, yeah... That would've been much more better. I would've love to see his drowsy look in the morning occupied by the messy and ruffled hair he always has when waking up, he'd look so adorable!.

Sitting on our living room couch. I gazed at it's walls, staring w/ my blank and blunt eyes. Piercing holes through it, preoccupying myself w/ the total nothingness in our house, when suddenly I started to hear small footsteps from the stairs but, I'd careless about it. I'm too lazy to check it out.

As I sit on the couch, and those sounds became louder, more closer to me, I turned to my side to get a view on who was walking, And was caught by surprise when a pair of arms were wrapped around me tightly and soft cheeks rubbed against mine.

"Ohayou, zuki-chan!" I hear Jin say my name in a rather cheerful tone, not the usual one he uses in the morning, I smiled, ruffling his hair making it look more messier. He smiled at me and said." Ate breakfast already?." I shook my head in response and Jin immediately pouted at me."You know you can make your own food, instead of starving yourself to death here waiting for me to get up." He said in childish voice, I chuckled and hugged his neck, pulling him closer to me. "But I want to eat breakfast w/ you... If I cook by myself I might burn the food, or worse burn the whole stove up." I looked at my brother, and he arched his brows then gave a small chuckle.

"Really! You're so impossible at times!" He said then walked off to our kitchen. "Zuki, what do you wanna eat for breakfast?." I heard Jin ask in our kitchen, I looked up to our ceiling at first before shouting "I want egg omelets and bacon please!" I said then, Jin replied me back w/ an "O.K."

As I waited for Jin to finish making our breakfast; Suddenly the phone rang and I groaned in irritation at it's sound, reluctantly standing up to see who's calling so early in the morning. "Hello?" I said when I finally answered the annoying phone.

"Uhm, hello... This Yori, Jin's classmate can I please talk to him? It's really urgent!"

"Oh, hey Yori; It's Kazuki, what do you want to tell Jin? He's pretty busy at the moment. Leave a message and I'll tell him later."

So this is the annoying bitch that's calling so early in the freaking morning... I should have known that she can't even last a single day w/o my brother...

"Oh... Uhm... I really appreciate that Kazuki, but really. This is very urgent and I really need to speak this out w/ Jin directly, it's about our school programs and etc."

"Really sorry Yori, but Jin's really busy right... Tell you what; Why don't you just hang up the phone and call later after an hour or so, maybe Jin wouldn't be too busy to not talk to you then, ok?"

"But, Kazuki! This is really-"

Well now, that shut her up. Now to eat breakfast and have a lovely little morning w/ my brother w/o any Yori to bother us while eating; When I went inside our kitchen I already saw Jin carrying plates w/ lot's of food placed on it. Quickly, I snatched the plates from his hands and helped him prepare the food on the table, it's the least I can do; After all he is the one who's always cooking while, I on the other hand is the one who always gulps down all the food he makes for myself.

"Zuki-chan, who was that, that called earlier?." I hear him ask and completely sighed at his words. Why does that girl have ruin almost every single moment I have w/ Jin?. "Uhm... Nobody, wrong number." I said then, smiled innocently at him. Jin eyed me for a second arching his brows in curiosity before shrugging it off and believing my little lie; Yes it worked! If only I could roll on the floor happily, but then again that would be disgusting in a way and Jin would be toatally freaked out by it, so I'll just let that little action play in my mind.

Time passed by really quickly; And me and Jin were already finished eating breakfast, finished w/ washing the plates together -or more likely finished watching Jin wash the plates because he wouldn't let me do it, saying I'm gonna break it like last time.- And now here we are, siting on our living room couch, lazing around like couch potatoes. When suddenly the phone rang... Again!...

"I'll get it." Jin said, gradually standing up from his seat and walking towards our phone. "Hello? Who is this?." I hear him say while, I groan in irritation...

"Oh~ hi mom hi dad, how's work?." I heard Jin say at the phone, and I quickly shot my attention to him and the phone, listening attentively to the conversation Jin was having.

"Yeah, we're fine. Ate breakfast already... When will you guys come home?."  
>"Next week? Oh, ok... Wanna talk to Kazuki? No? ok, take care guys... Good luck at work, bye."<p>

I really didn't understand what their conversation was about, mainly because the only person I could hear talking on the line was Jin, I hear my brother sigh after putting the phone down to it's proper place, gradually walking over back to the couch and sitting beside me. "What did they say?." I asked w/ a little bit of interest, it's been awhile since our parents have been away from home and off to work; Actually, it's been like a whole month already since they last came home. Stupid business trip. Well, at least I have some good quality time w/ Jin while, they're gone. No parents to tell me to do useless chores or other things like that etc. "They said that they might be away for a couple of more weeks again or maybe even a month... But, they said they bought a lot of stuff from their work to say as like... Uhm... Presents for us or something? Well, anyways... I guess we're stuck w/ each other again for next couple of days or weeks..."

I sighed then, just let my head fall back to the couch. At least there's food and electricity in the house, and of course Jin is here so I wouldn't get lonely, what would I do if I didn't have Jin as my brother? Probably starve myself to death and mentally commit suicide for being always alone; The second time the phone rang I groaned in annoyance again! Really? Why do so many people call so early in the morning? Jin groans and stands up again, walking to the phone and answering it again for the 2th time. "Hello?." Jin says in a remotely calmed voice. "Oh hey Yori, what's u-"

Suddenly Jin cuts his sentence before he could even finish it and starts to make his eyes widen in shock. "What?" I hear him almost scream the word out of his mouth... Oh shit, I'm in big trouble... "Ok, ok, I'll be there in 30 no 1 hour! Wait for me there! Tell the teachers I'm on my way!." Jin said quickly before abruptly shoving the phone back to it's place, running towards me "You idiot! Why the hell didn't you tell me that Yori called!." Jin said before quickly running upstairs to take a bath, ok... I'am so dead after this... I can already feel the wrath of Jin's no breakfast, lunch, and dinner punishment coming at my way...

-

After a frenzy of rushing through the house and getting to school, I was scolded big time by my big brother, telling me that it was very childish of me to do that, and that he almost got punished by the teachers big time because of what I did. OK, so I screwed up and did one tiny little mistake, I didn't know that it will lead to something like this!

I kept silent as Jin kept on scolding me for never doing it again, EVER!. That is, until Yori came along and told Jin to calm down and forgive me... Really, Yori is nice and all but, she's just invading my space w/ Jin too fucking much! I mumble something inaudible under my breath, just to let out some of my anger and look back at the two in front of me. For some reason Jin actually calmed down because of her. Stupid! Why is it that, whenever I talk out Jin's anger it doesn't work but, when Yori does it she unbelievably calms him down! I'm the little brother here! Me! Not her!

After Jin's little scolding session, he told me to do whatever I want but, just stay out of trouble. Great! Now he thinks I'm a complete delinquent, unable to make one day w/o making any trouble, nice work me! You just gave him one more reason to hate you... Jin and Yori left me together in the school grounds while, they go work on some student counseling work, why did Jin ever have to be The school president? There are lot's of other people here in school who could be president but, it just had to be Jin; Sadly, I walked around the school, having no idea where I want to go and at what destination I was going at... Dropping to an halt at my feet, I stared for a while at Jin's current classroom. It's the room where all of the intelligent students are Class A-3. I gazed at it for a while before getting back on my hills and walking pass Jin's classroom, I abruptly stop at another classroom Class C-3, the class where normal students are, w/o any second thought about it; I unconsciously went inside the room just to be shocked that it was actually open and that someone was actually inside it doing something that must be related to school... "Byou?."

I curiously said while arching both of my brows, the said man looked at me the same w/ his brows also arched "Hey Kazuki, What're you doing here?." He asked while, putting down the pile of papers he was holding to the arm chair. I calmly walked to his side, grabbing a chair near us and casually sitting on it. "Nothing really that important that you'd get interested over..." I replied looking at the pile of papers Byou was working on. He looked at me w/ a puzzled look on his face, sighing he said " You had another fight w/ Jin, didn't you?."

He said casually like it was one of the most prominent things on earth. I shrugged his question of which only made him sigh "Ok dude, it's either you tell me what happened or I'm gonna ask you to leave the hell out of this room so I can finish my work in peace, w/o you throwing it into a frenzy." Byou said w/ a little hint of irritation in his voice, I gritted my teeth in anger "It's just no fucking fair! Today's Saturday! SATURDAY! For fucks sake! And here I'am in school, spending my time alone moping here, while Yori is w/ Jin doing some student counseling work!." I said in a fist of anger while, Byou listened to me whining while, doing some of his "work". Being the student representative for the 3rd year, it also kinda includes him in the student body, kinda? I don't really know, all I know is that Byou is a student representative and also has some work to do At School!

"And I really didn't mean for Jin to get that mad at me! I mean, really! I just wanted to spend some quality time w/ him at home w/o anyone interrupting us, but Yori is really being such a bitch!" I said in complete anger and pretty surely emphasized on the word "bitch" on my sentence, Byou stared at me after my long soliloquy and showed me a very strange look "Really Kazuki, I know you know that I'm used to hearing you say those kinds of words, but really I don't want to get in any trouble because of you... Now, about Jin... I don't really think he's mad at you, more like disappointed because of whatever stupidity you did, you know Jin really can't be mad at you. If he were mad at you, you'd be facing a whole lot of shit at home and here at school..." Byou replied nonchalantly.

"But, really... It's just not fair..." I whined back at him and Byou only sighed "Kazuki cut the crap off and just be cool, ok? Jin's not mad at you, I'm sure of it."

He said and went on to his business again, that is reading some piles of paper w/ lots of boring words printed on them. "By the way, have you... Told Jin about it already?." He asked in curiosity this time, though w/o taking his eyes away from the paper he was reading, I arched my brow in confusion "Told what to Jin?." I asked then, Byou sighed looking at me. "You really aren't that clueless are you? I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about." Byou replied back and in an insant I knew what he was talking about. "Pft~ Yeah right, that's none of your business Byou." I said as I slouched back on the the chair.

"Coward."  
>"I'm not a coward, you ..."<br>"Me what?."  
>"Fuck, never mind..."<p>

"Did you ever imagine yourself having a relationship w/ Jin, not just as your brother?." The blonde said, and once again I just shrugged off his question; Why does he always ask such things to me?. "Of course I do, though I already know that what I'm imagining is completely next to impossible ya know~." I replied back w/ a tone in my voice that was saying I was 100% sure of what I was saying; Byou just sighed standing up and gathered all the piles of paper on his desk. "You my friend are so insensitive." He said before walking off towards the exit of the classroom. "You wanna come w/ me Kazuki? I'm going to the student officers room. I'm pretty sure Jin's there doing some paper work too." Again the blonde said. Instantly I looked at him awkwardly but, never the less following him to the said room.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Jin-chan? I brought the paper work you wanted me to finish."  
>"Byon! Really? Finally!"<p>

Jin almost squealed from joy when Byou handed him that who knows what could have been written on those papers. The blonde only smiled and glanced back at me, giving me that "Talk to him you big chicken" look; well like the usually bratty side of my personality, I just rolled my eyes and sighed. Taking a few steps ahead of him, I stood in front of my brother completely lost in what to say.

Jin arched his brow, looking at me in complete confusion "You wanted to say something Kazuki?" Byou asked from behind, and I swear! I had clench my fist at irritation because of him. Hastily I lowered my head, looking at my shoes, trying to hide the blush that was creeping out from my face.

I heard Jin sigh at me, probably because his tired of watching me shut up in front of him or waiting for me to say something to him "Really Zuki, if you have nothing to say stop lounging around here and distracting me from work. I have more important matters to attend than, just watch you stand there silently in front of me." Jin said as he gradually walked away from me. Going straight to Yori w/ the pile of papers in his hands.

Byou sighed behind me, I looked at him and saw a disappointed look on his face, he rested a hand on my shoulder "Bro, you are such sissy" He said before turning away and leaving me alone.

Really? What the hell is w/ this day? First I get irritated by Yori in the morning, second Jin gets mad at me because I hang her up at the phone, and third Byou's insulting me in so many ways! Today really just might be my very unluky day...


End file.
